


Deadly Passions

by homocatss



Category: Deadly Passions
Genre: #attempted kidnapping #infedelity #blood/gore #fighting #death #war, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homocatss/pseuds/homocatss
Summary: It'll only bring danger.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Character references will be available soon!

Michelle paced around in her room, belly swaying with kits. She winced when one of them kicked hard, but kept walking. She had to make a decision, and fast. Should she take her kits out in the city and leave them in the adoption center, or should she keep them, knowing the dangers of this world? Another kick. She gasped in pain, but knew if she laid down she would just get up again out of restlessness. Bruno padded into the room, eyes rounding with alarm when he saw her. Her mate rushed forward. “Michelle, our kits are due in just a few days, what are you doing up?” He licked her ears fondly, then nosed her onto their bed. “You must rest. You shouldn’t be up and moving around.” His eyes were dark with worry, and although Michelle knew he was just scared for her, she got annoyed from time to time by his excessive fussing. “Bruno, it’s okay,” she purred. “I’m not going to pop just by stretching my legs.” Bruno sighed. “I know.” His gaze clouded. “I just want this to go smoothly.” Michelle rolled her eyes. “Are you the one giving birth?” He fell silent. Michelle brushed his cheek with her tail teasingly. “Don’t worry about me.” As she looked at him, she noticed how tired and drained his eyes were. “Lay up here with me. You look as if though you haven’t been sleeping well.” Bruno shrugged. “I’ve been having nightmares.” He admitted. Michelle tipped her head. “Really? What about?” Bruno’s eyes glanced everywhere but at her, and he shifted his paws. Finally he spoke. “The city.” Michelle’s ears pricked with sharpened curiosity. “It’s nothing.” He said abruptly. “Just about being hungry and fighting with…” His eyes filled with pain, and he shook out his short tabby fur. “Street cats…” Michelle felt a jab of concern. She reached out with a paw and placed it on his cheek, turning his head to face her. “It’s okay, Bruno.” She said. “You’re away from that terrible place.” And I am, too. Bruno let out a broken purr. He hopped onto the bed and wrapped himself around her. Michelle watched him warmly for a few moments, before resting her head on the soft cushion of the bed. But like always in the past couple moon cycles, sleep evaded her. Giving up, Michelle sat up with a quiet huff. Bruno was snoring behind her, his warm breath ruffling the fur on her neck. She slowly slid out from under him, and then hopped off the bed, landing heavily on the fluffy white carpet. She checked to see if she had accidentally awoken Bruno. The black tabby was still asleep. Crossing the room, she reached up with her forepaw and quietly turned the brass knob. She looked at her mate one more time, before exiting the room. She stumbled on her paws, and the lives she was carrying in her weighed her down as she went down the stairs, but she managed. She stood up on her hind legs to open the door, then dropped back down onto all fours and slipped outside. Michelle let out a relieved sigh as the cool night air touched her face. Fresh air… It’s felt like seasons since she’d gone out. Being cooped up in the house with Bruno always following was driving her mad. Stars sparkled in a vast band across the sky, making the desert glow with a ghostly blue color. Michelle lifted her head and gazed at the horizon. I hope Ebony’s faring well. I miss her… The last time she had seen her friend was the morning she had left the imperium cats. She touched her paw to her neck where she had ripped her golden collar off, removing her rank as one of them. The soft lavender fur on her neck still had traces of the tight collar. It had taken all her strength to tear it off. She startled when she heard a sharp wailing in the distance, and pricked her ears. The noise gradually grew louder, until she saw a cat bounding over a rise. She watched them cross into her territory for a moment, then shot down from where she was sitting to confront the trespasser. As she got closer she recognized Thoros’s scent, and the fur along her neck bristled. She was about to tackle him, when she realized he was holding a kit. Thoros skidded to a stop, shooting her an agitated glance through slitted green eyes. “Frost off, Michelle. I’m busy.” The kit; a golden tabby with blue eyes, began squirming and crying in his grip. Beneath the warm, milky scent, Michelle detected something else. “You stole this kit from the group of Rain cats in the city!” She hissed. The Ravager rounded on her, dropping the tom kit on the sand. “Yes, I did,” he spat. “The Ravagers are recruiting more cats to join, and I snatched the first cat I saw. It’s not problem it happened to be a pathetic scrap of fur such as this.” He jabbed a claw in the tom kits direction, and he flinched. Michelle trembled with fury as she glared into his eyes. “Give me the kit and leave my territory.” She growled. “So you can have him for yourself?” Thoros’s eyes flashed with scorn. “Forget it.” Michelle whirled, balancing on her forepaws and slamming her flank into him at lightning speed. Thoros flew backward, but before he could crash onto his back he spun mid-fall and landed on his paws. Michelle leaped at him, and the two rolled in a ball of lashing tails and whirling claws. Michelle kept her head tucked in to protect her neck, and scored her claws down his pelt, her hind legs battering his white underbelly. Thoros twisted, and bit down on her shoulder. Yowling in pain, Michelle wrenched herself free and swiped her claws across his cheek, spitting. Thoros broke apart from her, stirring the sand with his lashing tail. He shot forward, darting from side to side in a zigzag-like pattern as if to confuse her. Michelle crouched down, bracing her muscles to spring. Without breaking his run, he bunched his muscles and launched himself into the air. Michelle watched him soar through the air with narrowed eyes, before hurling herself upward and slamming her head into his belly. Thoros drew in a sharp breath, and Michelle wrapped her forepaws around his body and hooked her claws into his back so he couldn’t escape. They hit the ground, Thoros skidding through the sand. Michelle released her hold on him and let him crash into a tussock of grass. A moment of silence stretched on for what felt like moons, before the Ravager staggered back into the open, blood trickling down his silvery-black tabby fur. Michelle flattened her ears at him. “Get out of here before I finish you off like prey.” Thoros’s gaze lingered on her for a while, brewing with rage and hatred. Then he spun around and limped off, leaving a trail of blood in his wake. Michelle glared after him, panting hard. Now that she was pregnant, she didn’t have as much energy nowadays, and that fight had sapped nearly all of her strength. She was grateful it was a quick one, because otherwise she wasn’t sure she would’ve won it. She looked around, and let out a soft mew. A golden face slowly peeked out at her from behind a boulder. “It’s alright, little one. He’s gone. You’re safe now.” The tom kit bounded forward, petrified, and pressed into her chest. He trembled, and sympathy washed through her. He only looks to be about two moons. Poor thing… “Did he harm you at all?” She searched his downy soft fur for scratches. The kit shook his head. “Do you have a name..?” “It's Leo.” He shivered, burying his face into her long fur. “I'm c-cold.” Michelle fluffed out her pelt as a freezing wind swept the desert. “I'll take you to my house, where you'll be safe and warm.” Leo blinked up at her in confusion. Right...he doesn't know what that is. “Er, my den.” She meowed quickly, and leaned down to grasp his scruff in her jaws. As she lifted him into the air, she hesitated. How would Bruno react to a kit from the city being brought into their home? She felt a surge of determination and bounded up the steep climb back her house. It doesn't matter. This kit needs attending to. He won't mind. She went up the steps and turned the knob with her paw and walked inside. Without turning around she shut the door with her hind leg and hurried up the steps. The sooner Leo was warm the better. Michelle entered her and Bruno's room and gently set Leo down. The golden tabby stared around the room with round eyes. Then he looked at Bruno, who was still curled up on the bed, and his pelt bushed. Michelle licked him between the ears reassuringly. “It's alright, little one. He's not a threat.” She murmured. Leo nodded, and stretched his jaws wide open in a massive yawn. “You must be exhausted. I'll get you settled with me so you can sleep.” “Thank you for saving me from that cat.” Leo mewed. She was surprised how coherent he was at speaking for his age. “Of course, dear.” She purred. A brown flash of fur shot at Leo, and the kit shrieked in alarm. Bruno was standing over him, his amber eyes glittering with hostility. “Who are you, and why are you here?” He hissed. Michelle started forward, and thrust him away from the frightened kit with her shoulder. “He's just a kit, Bruno. What's the matter with you?” She snapped. “A kit from the city.” He growled. His gaze turned to her, frantic. “Take him back where you found him. A threat like that doesn't belong in here, and certainly not when you're due to have kits.” Michelle stared at her mate in dismay. Did he have tumbleweed for brains? She pointed her tail at Leo. “He is an innocent kit who has done nothing wrong. Just because of whatever happened to you in the city is not his fault. I rescued him from Thoros because he was planning to recruit him to be a Ravager.” She bared her teeth at him, voice hard as she added. “Would you rather I had let him be taken into their clutches?” “You aren't his mother.” Bruno argued. “He belongs in the city.” “I don't know what happened to my mom back at the city.” Leo put in quietly. “My camp was attacked by them…” Michelle turned to him, her anger at Bruno softening into pity for him. “Oh, you poor kit. It's okay. You're safe here.” She glanced at Bruno as he began backing away out of the room, his eyes dark and troubled. “It's a bad sign, for him to be here. It'll only bring danger.” He shook his head, then pelted away. Michelle gazed after him, concern and rage warring in her emotions. She sighed, picking up Leo and taking him with her up to her bed. She grunted, shifting so that her swollen belly rested as comfortably as it could against the bed. Leo quickly fell asleep, and Michelle gathered him close with her tail and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was this a dream? Some awful, awful dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character references will be available soon!

“Oh Michelle, they’re beautiful.” A molly said softly. “Thank you, Ebony,” Came her mother’s reply. All of a sudden, Catherine felt something soft and fuzzy push into her side. “Catherine, come on, wake up. I wanna play!” Her littermate whined. “Catherine is sleeping, Kristy. Leo?” “Yes?” A soft mew replied, and Catherine smelled a tom. “Would you mind playing with Kristy for a bit?” “Sure.” Faintly, Catherine picked up the sound of light paw steps approaching. “Hey, do you want to watch the clouds with me?” “Watch the clouds? That sounds boring.” Leo sounded stung as he replied. “I-it's not!” “Kristy, be nice to your brother.” “Can we go outside?” Kristy squeaked. There was a long pause. “Michelle, I can take them out.” Another cat offered. “I won't let anything happen to them.” “I know you wouldn't...but I'm still worried.” “I'll take them back inside at the first sign of danger.” The other cat promised earnestly. Their mother sighed. “...Okay. But don't be too long.” They're going outside? Catherine opened her eyes just in time to see a small black molly leading a fluffy red kitten with spiky fur, and a slightly bigger golden tabby kitten out of the room. Catherine yawned, and her mother, who was watching Ebony take her kittens out, turned. “Oh, sorry dear. Did we wake you?” She leaned down and licked Catherine's head fur smooth. Catherine stretched out her small legs. “Mostly Kristy.” She mewed. Her stomach rumbled. Her mother's soft eyes filled with affection. “Are you hungry?” She purred. “Yeah.” Catherine squeaked, clambering over the fluffy white carpet to nurse from her mother as she settled onto her side. Purring, Catherine closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

A very loud, distressed yowl woke up Catherine, and she instantly went to snuggle deeper into her mother's belly fur. Instead she was greeted with empty air. She looked around the room, confused and frightened. Leo and Kristy were awake and bristling, eyes round like twin owlets. “What’s going on?” Kristy asked shakily. “Where did mom go?” “I don’t know.” Leo responded, stiffening as heavy pawsteps started racing towards them. A dark brown tabby tom appeared, his amber eyes stricken with panic. His gaze locked onto them, and he crossed the room in a single bound. “Thank the stars, you're all safe.” He covered Catherine and Kristy with licks. Catherine ducked away from him.“Who are you?” Catherine squeaked. The dark tabby gazed down at them fondly. “I’m your father.” “Where’s momma?” Kristy mewed. Their father’s gaze darkened. He didn't reply at first, looking lost for words.“I-I don't know...” He swallowed hard. Confusion mingled with fear rippled through Catherine. Leo was the first to say anything. “Is she coming back?” Their father just stared at him. Kristy’s eyes suddenly flashed with terror, and she let out a wail. “Momma!” Her father looked behind them, and when he did, fury and hatred flared in his eyes. He snarled, and unsheathed his claws, his fur standing on end. Catherine followed his gaze, and froze. A huge, tan colored cat had entered the room. It was holding a lavender molly that was unmoving in its mouth. Catherine trembled. Who is that? “What do you want, Thanatos?” Her father hissed, and his face paled as he stared at the cat that hung limply from the cat's jaws. “M-michelle?” His voice faltered with horror. Thanatos’s yellow eyes gleamed. “I found her on my territory. Poor thing.” The huge tawny cat opened its jaws, and their mother fell to the ground with a thump. Catherine expected her to jump to her paws and rush over to her and her littermates, licking their faces and telling them everything was fine. But she just lay there, as still as stone. Why isn't she moving? Is she asleep? Her father launched himself at Thanatos, but the massive cat struck out before he could even reach him. Her father flew backward and landed with a sickening thud, stunned like prey. Thanatos snorted contemptuously, revealing unbelievably long, yellow teeth that were stained red with blood. Catherine froze, her heart stopping, as it fixed its baleful yellow eyes on her. She couldn’t stop herself from shaking. This wasn't an ordinary cat. Its muscular shoulders rippled beneath its smooth tan fur, and it towered over her like a building. She turned tail and rushed over to her father’s side. Blood pooled from a wound in his neck. She pawed at him frantically, but he didn’t stir. Dismay built up inside her, and she half crawled, half padded over to her mother’s side. “Momma?” She didn't move. Why wasn't she waking up? “Momma!” She nudged her cheek, horrified to find it had no warmth. “Momma?” She stared down at her in shock. “She's not going to wake up, Catherine. She's dead.” A cat mewed, and a black molly appeared before her. Catherine shrank away, trembling. The black molly stepped closer, her breath ruffling Catherine's whiskers. “It's alright. I'm on your side.” Catherine closed her eyes. Was this a dream? Some awful, awful dream? Her heartbeat quickened as she felt the molly gently sink her teeth into her scruff. She opened her eyes as she realized she was being carried away. “Wait-no!” She shrieked, writhing in her grip. “My parents! They're still in danger!” She was taken to the edge of the room where her littermates were hiding, pressed together and frozen with terror. Catherine was set down with them, and the three kittens clung to one another, wailing and shaking. The molly vanished like a swift breeze. Now they were all alone. With Thanatos. But the cougar didn’t even glance their way, and padded out of the room.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She stared at the floor, wishing she could just melt and disappear into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character references will be available soon!

Catherine woke up to the sound of a dull voice. “Catherine, wake up.” Catherine opened her eyes. Her father was standing over her. “Dad?” She sat up. “Where's mom?” Her father's eyes widened, amber eyes searching hers. “You don't remember..?” After he spoke, a flashback of Thanatos flinging him to the other side of the room like a weightless piece of prey, and her trying to shake her mother awake all came flooding back. Her father stared at her with round, sad eyes. “I buried her outside. I can take you, Kristy, and Leo out to visit her grave if you want.” Shock ran through Catherine. “Buried her..?” She whispered. The sadness in Bruno's eyes intensified. “She was dead, Catherine.” He turned away, flattening his ears. “She's never coming back.” Catherine gazed in disbelief up at him. “Wake Leo and Kristy and meet me downstairs.” Catherine started to speak, but he had already sauntered off. Trying to collect her thoughts together, Catherine turned and poked Kristy. She was sleeping soundly, her breath stirring Leo's golden tabby fur. “Kristy.” She meowed. Leo snapped awake, eyes wild with alarm. As he stared around the room, his fur gradually flattened, and he exhaled. “Are you okay?” Catherine asked him. Leo nodded, sitting up. “Yeah...I just had a nightmare.” He told her. “About?” Leo met her gaze. “A mountain lion killed mom.” He let out a shaky, relieved sigh. Catherine felt something inside her break. Should she tell him? That she was now dead, buried underground forever? Without thinking, she blurted out. “Th-that wasn't a dream She's dead.” Immediately after uttering those words, she stared at the floor, wishing she could just melt and disappear into it. The shattered look on his face was more than she could bare. “She is..?” The fur along his shoulders quivered. “Now I remember...” Catherine stepped forward and pressed her head to his cheek. But nothing would never be able to comfort him now. He backed away from her, and Catherine’s heart cracked. She shifted her paws. “Dad’s already buried her. He wanted me to wake you two so he could tell you himself, but…” Leo raised his tail to stop her from going on. “It’s...okay. I understand.” His expression was somber. “I’ll wake Kristy. You go to dad. We’ll be down soon.” He waved her away with his tail, and turned to bend over Kristy. Catherine bowed her head low. “I’m sorry I woke you up to this…” She murmured, before crossing out of the nursery and heading down the hall. Her paws grew as heavy as stones as she trudged down the steps and halted in front of her father. He was expressionless. “Where are Leo and Kristy?” He asked in a soft mew. “They’re coming.” Catherine said miserably. “Leo, what’s going on? Why are you acting so strange, and where’s Catherine?” Kristy’s meow startled her, even though she expected her arrival. She turned. Leo was padding wordlessly down the steps, while Kristy followed, looking confused, and a little worried. She looked from him, to Catherine, and then to their father. “Come here, you two.” Bruno mewed, voice thick with grief. Kristy blinked anxiously. “Dad, what's going on? And where's mom?” “I will explain everything to you.” Kristy, her tail jumping around anxiously, hurried past Leo and sat down beside Catherine. A moment later, Leo joined them. Bruno stared at all three of them with great trepidation, then took a deep breath. “Your mother isn't with us anymore.” When Kristy shot a bewildered glance at Catherine, he added in a broken voice. “She's dead.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's underground, a lifeless, rotting corpse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character refrences will be available soon!

Catherine felt her sister stiffen against her, every hair on her pelt standing on end. “Dead?” She echoed, voice splitting the dead quiet of the house. Bruno nodded stiffly. “I buried her outside.” He heaved himself to his paws, suddenly looking very frail, and turned away from them. “If you'd like to say your goodbyes for a final time, then follow me.” Catherine, Kristy, and Leo watched, unmoving, as he padded up to the front door, opened it, and slipped outside. Catherine and Kristy swapped a glance of despair, and her sister walked after him, her white paws dragging. Leo hung back, his gaze haunted. Catherine looked at him. “Are...you coming..?” Her brother stared at her as if he didn't understand what she was saying to him. “To pay our respects.” She reminded quietly. After sitting motionless for a few agonizing heartbeats, he rose to his paws and brushed past her without speaking. Catherine followed him with a heavy heart. They bounded down a slope and joined Kristy, who was sitting with Bruno in front of a mound of earth. Bruno was holding a stalk of lavender in his jaws. Sorrow was heavy in his amber eyes. He bent down and gently placed the lavender sprig on top of Michelle's grave, and sunk onto his belly. He stretched his neck forward and touched his nose to it. Kristy crouched down next to him and did the same. Immense grief pressed down on her at every direction, and with a shaky step forward, Catherine tucked her paws underneath her and buried her muzzle in her father's shoulder. Leo's fur brushed against her. The now broken family lay in silence as one, mourning the loss of the most caring and gentle cat in the world. A loving mother and mate that could never be replaced. “Is this my punishment, then?” Her father's murmur made her blink open her eyes and lift her head. He was staring at the grave, an unsettling look swimming in his eyes. “Is this my payment for leaving?” He lifted his head and glared up at the bright blue sky overhead in resentment. Catherine stared at him in shocked silence. What was he talking about? Before she could ask him, he sank back down and curled his tail around himself.

Warm sunlight gleamed on Catherine's pale cream fur. Yesterday, when dusk had fallen, Bruno had taken them back inside after they had finished mourning for their mother, his pelt spiked. She thought she could hear him wildly muttering words like ‘Ravagers are out now.’ And, 'Not safe.’ Now it was morning, and she was sitting in her nest of soft, plush blankets. The room looked peaceful and quiet as usual. She stretched out of her bed and began washing her messy long pelt. She saw Kristy fidgeting in her sleep, paws twitching. She let out a low whimper. Catherine immediately went to her and started licking her ears until she relaxed again. Catherine let out a soft sigh. Kristy, as well as the rest of them- especially their father, have all had trouble sleeping, repeatedly having dreams of seeing their mother's dead face. Catherine saw it the most. Everytime she closed her eyes, just for a moment, she would see the glazed, chilling look that haunted her while asleep, and awake. One night, she had a nightmare so vivid and awful, that when she'd woken up and sobbed into her blankets, she wondered if things would ever get better.

Catherine lay on her side, staring out the balcony at the end of the room blankly. The day had gone by like all the previous ones, with her leaving the house to relieve herself and then returning to the blankets she shared with her littermates to sleep. She lifted her head as something thumped onto the floor,and twisted to see Bruno with a hare lying at his paws, its neck twisted at an awkward angle. “Food’s here.” His voice was flat and lifeless, and his fur was matted as if he hadn't washed in moons. Catherine rolled and stood up, padding up to the dead animal cautiously. She had never known anything other than her mother's milk, but now that she was gone, they had to eat real, solid prey. Kristy immediately wrinkled her nose and backed away. Leo, since he was older and was used to eating prey, immediately started digging into the hare. Kristy looked hopefully up at Bruno. “Is there any milk?” She mewed as he began to stalk out of the room. He stopped and looked back at her. “No. Your,mother is dead. There is no milk anymore.” He told her bluntly, and left. Kristy looked wounded. Catherine pressed against her side. “He's just upset about everything that's happened.” Kristy looked at her doubtfully, then took a step forward and gingerly bit into the dead hare. Catherine couldn't stop staring at it's glassy, dead eyes. It reminded her of her mother. She flinched and forced herself to look away. She sank her teeth into its neck and stripped off a piece of warm, red meat. It tasted a little musty, and perhaps if things were different she would've like it. The three cats ate in silence until there was nothing left but a few drops of blood. Catherine lapped up the dark liquid, and went to flop down onto her blankets. She didn't bother cleaning the gore off her face, and fell asleep with her head pushed into the covers.

She woke to find herself in a strange windowless room with stone walls and flooring. A black molly stood before her, and she recognized her almost at once. I've seen her before... The molly dipped her head to Catherine. “Hello again.” She mewed. Catherine was too occupied with looking around the room to reply at first. “What is this place?” She asked. “This is where we will meet every night to train.” Catherine stared at her blankly. “Train?” Shira blinked sharp, ice blue eyes at her. “Yes, Catherine.” “How do you know my name?” Alarm spiked beneath her pelt. “I’ve watched over you since you were a kit.” The black molly explained. “I don’t know you, though.” Catherine said warily. She realized with a quiet gasp that the molly’s pelt was translucent, and that she could see the stone walls behind her. “Are you a ghost?” Shira shrugged. “You could call it that I guess.” She stepped forward and rested her muzzle on Catherine’s head. “But I’m more like your guardian.” Guardian? Her head was spinning. She looked at the strange molly. “What's your name?” “Shira.” The molly flicked a large ear at her, and sat down, curling her tail around her paws. “Shall we begin?” Catherine felt lost. Begin what? “Your training.” Shira told her, as if she could read her thoughts. “What's my training for?” “To learn how to fight and defend yourself. Your path will be a hard one, and you will need all the help I can give you of you're to survive.” Shira’s tail twitched. “But enough questions.” She stood up, drawing herself up to her full height so that she loomed over Catherine. “Try and pin me to the ground.” Catherine stood, frozen, staring up at her with wide eyes. How do I do that? She’s so much bigger than me...I’m still practically a kit… She was aware that Shira was looking at her intently. Pretend she’s your littermate. You always win in your play fights with Kristy and Leo. Catherine crouched, narrowing her eyes in concentration. She darted forward, stretching out her paws. But before she could even reach Shira, the tall black cat had already leaped over her in lightning quickness. Catherine spun around, but not in enough time to dodge a strong swipe from her. She was knocked backward just by the sheer force of the blow, and let out a pained squeak. “Ow!” Shira stood as still as stone in front of her, waiting. “That wasn’t fair!” Catherine said indignantly. Shira squinted at her. “I didn’t even use my claws on you. And in a real battle, your opponent won't be fair.” “But I thought this was just training.” Catherine mewed. Shira made a low noise in her throat, and Catherine guessed she wasn't used to dealing with kits such as her. Catherine lowered her head and didn’t complain further. She raised it when her mentor let out a sigh. “I can already see that immediately plunging into battle training won’t work since you’re too young.” She said. “So we’ll start with the basics.” Catherine sat down, and listened eagerly, as Shira went on to tell her where an opponent’s vulnerable spots resided, and when the best times to strike them were. As the hours passed, and Catherine had gained knowledge she never thought she’d need until now, Shira’s form started to fade. “What’s happening?” Catherine asked, her tail bushing. “I’ve taught you enough, and now it is time for you to return to the waking world. We will continue your training tomorrow night.” Shira meowed and bent down to touch her nose to Catherine’s head. Almost at once, Catherine felt dizzy with exhaustion, and her paws buckled out from underneath her. She closed her eyes and hit the ground.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't mean what he was saying, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character references will be available soon!

“Catherine, wake up!” A paw poked her side. Catherine ignored her sister with a grumble, and rolled away. She’d never felt so tired before. But she had spent all of last night sparring in her dreams with Shira. Every single one of her muscles were sore, and her paws stung from the countless swipes she'd thrown. “Oh come on Catherine, it’s sunhigh! You’ve been sleeping for hours.” Her sister hissed, and prodded her harder. With a vast amount of effort, Catherine heaved herself upward so that she was sitting. Kristy butted her shoulder affectionately, nearly toppling her over. “Finally. I was about to drag you by your tail downstairs.” Her sister teased. Catherine didn’t respond. A year had passed since their mother’s death. Catherine and Kristy never brought it up, for obvious reasons. They decided it was best to forget about the past so that they wouldn’t feel the wrenching grief anymore. Their life had finally begun to brighten, at least for them. Catherine didn’t know about their father. It seemed he was getting worse each day. A few,moons ago he had kicked them out of their room and moved them to a smaller one with hardwood floors strewn with blankets. He had claimed that they were tainting the remnants of their mother's old scent the more they stayed in there. Now he seldom left her old room, only going outside to pass droppings.Feeling a twinge of concern, she wandered around the hall, sniffing for his scent. She decided to check on him, and saw the dark tabby curled up in a fetal position on the bed he used to split with her mother. His shiny, sleek short, fur was now sticking up in knotted clumps, and she wrinkled her nose at the smell coming from him. Clearly it was a bad time to visit. She began to back out of the room, only to halt when she heard her father call out, “catherine, come here.” Taking a deep breath, she padded over carefully. “Yes, dad?” Her father was staring at the bed sheets. He beckoned Catherine forward, and she jumped onto the bed. “Is something wrong?” She mewed, pricking her ears and waiting for him to tell her something urgent. He turned to her slowly. “Can you still smell her scent?” He whispered. “I’ve tried to salvage it, but it’s all gone….” Catherine stared at him. He was talking about her mother. She shifted her paws as he tucked himself into the blankets. “It’s okay, Michelle….” He murmured, his voice quavering. “I’ll always remember your scent….” His voice trailed off as he buried his muzzle into the silky material. Catherine was getting worried now. “Are you hungry? I’ll get you something to eat…” She mumbled, turning and rushing out of the room. Her mother was dead, her father was going insane, what next? She crashed into Leo. He sprang back. “Sorry! Wasn’t watching where I was putting my paws.” He stared at her, his eyes rounding with nervousness. “What’s wrong?” He mewed. Catherine glanced back at the room she was just in. “He's worrying my fur off. I can't remember the last time he left that room.” “I don’t know what to do.” Her belly tightened as she waited for Leo to relieve her, to tell her that he’d recover in time. But the golden tabby just stared at her helplessly. “Me neither…” He fretted. He shook his head. “I'd just leave him be. Do you want to come to the city with me for a drink?” “No thanks, I'll stay here.” “Okay. I'll be back by the before nightbreak.” “Be safe.” Catherine called after him as he headed down the steps. Before he could even approach the door, Bruno shot past Catherine and thundered down after him. “No one's leaving!” He yowled, a wild look in his eyes. “It’s too dangerous out there.” Leo shrank down. “I- I'm just going to get a drink at the city. I'll stay hidden.” “I can go with him.” Catherine offered, hurrying over. “No one is leaving this house.” Their father repeated angrily. “But, dad-” “I'm not your father.” Bruno turned on him, the fur on his spine spiking. Leo recoiled as if he'd struck him “What?” Catherine was just as shocked. “But he was-” “Brought here by Michelle, from the city.” Bruno interrupted, curling his lip. “Now it's been nothing but chaos!” Catherine felt rage spark beneath her fur. She stepped forward, glaring at her father. “Are you blaming him?” “Catherine-” Leo mewed. “Just because he isn't related to us by blood, doesn't mean he isn't any less a part of this family.” Bruno turned on her, his eyes blazing. Catherine gulped. What was wrong with him? The ferocity in his amber eyes diminished. “Fine.” He said monotonously. “Go outside and die. I don't care.” Catherine's blood went cold. He didn't mean what he was saying, right? He whirled around and climbed back up the stairs without another word. Catherine saw in Leo's eyes that he was just as stunned at his cold words. Then he fumbled with the door knob, swung it open, and quickly closed it. As Catherine listened, she heard crying. Every instinct told her to go out and comfort him, but she knew they both needed time to process this revelation on their own.

“You’re distracted.” Shira growled. Catherine's training session was going horribly. She got a scratch on her muzzle because her reaction time was late, and her coordination skills were off. Shira had knocked her down multiple times easily. Her dream mentor sat down, eyes flashing in the dimly lit, windowless room. “Well?” She demanded. “Why do you have your head in the clouds?” Catherine rubbed at the cut on her muzzle. “I’m worried about my father. He hasn’t been the same ever since my mother was killed, and I think he’s losing it…” Shira narrowed her eyes. “And?” Irritation itched in Catherine’s pelt. “And, I care about my father!” She snapped. “Am I not allowed to?” Shira’s ears twitched. “I never said that. But you need to focus on training.” “I have a life, Shira.” Catherine’s tail twitched. “I can’t be thinking about fighting every second of the day.” Shira’s eyes glittered with scorn. “Well then you won’t make it out alive in the world. There are enemies that you aren’t even aware you have yet. You must be prepared.” Catherine swallowed a retort. “Yes, Shira.” She muttered. “Get some sleep. Tomorrow night, I want you completely focused.” Shira mewed. Catherine nodded, and settled onto her belly. Resting her head on the cold stone ground, she closed her eyes, and let herself return to the waking world.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First mom, and now dad...why? Why is this happening to us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character refrences will be available soon!

Catherine jolted awake as she heard a bloodcurdling scream. Jumping to her paws, she looked around wildly. Leo, who was sleeping next to her, sprang to his paws as well. Kristy was gone. They exchanged a look, their own terror reflecting in each other’s eyes. Catherine pelted out of the room. As she scrambled down the stairs, she blinked back tears. Please, no more death. She couldn’t lose another one. Rounding the corner, she stopped. Kristy was leaning over a brown tabby. No…. Her legs shook beneath her, and she felt as if they would buckle from the waves of anguish slamming into her. No, no, no, no! “No!” She shrieked. Her sister looked up, her eyes filled with despair. “Some cat, m-murdered him.” She croaked. “Who?” Rage burned deep in Catherine’s pelt. Kristy shook her head. “I don’t know. It was too dark to see, but it looked like a young cat. They ran out of the window.” Catherine’s tail lashed. “And you didn’t go after them?” She hissed. Kristy’s eyes widened. “How could I? If they were strong enough to murder a full grown cat, then they could easily have killed me.” Shame flooded Catherine’s pelt. What was she saying? How could she ask that of her sister? “I’m sorry.” She whispered, huddling next to her. “But these killings have got to stop. First our mother…” She ran her paw along her father’s side. It was cold. “...and now our father….” She pressed her muzzle into his cheek fur, tears rolling down her face. Paw steps pattered on the hardwood floor, and Catherine heard a gasp. She looked up from her father’s body. Leo was standing at the entrance to the kitchen, looking shocked. Lowering his head, he padded over. He tucked his paws underneath him and pressed his nose to Bruno’s pelt.Catherine and Kristy lapped the blood from his wounds, and smoothed his fur to make him look like he was just sleeping. But he wasn’t. She felt her heart break further as she gazed down at him. How could a cat be so cruel as to do this? She swallowed back her nausea as the stench of death rose from him. Closing her eyes, she wrapped herself around him.

Hours passed, and the sun shone through the windows, warming Catherine’s pelt. But the emptiness in her heart still remained. She stood up, and stretched. Kristy and Leo were still crouched down at Bruno’s side. Catherine nudged each of them. Leo blinked awake. He got to his paws. “We should bury him.” He murmured. Catherine nodded. They could say their final goodbyes and have a proper burial. Kristy was waking up beside him. Her pelt was ruffled, and her emerald green eyes dull. “What are we going to do with him?” She whimpered. “We’re going to bury him.” Catherine told her. Her sister nodded. “Where?” “Just outside the house. Next to mom’s grave.” Her throat tightened. Kristy gave a small nod. Leo leaned down and sunk his teeth into the scruff of Bruno’s neck. Catherine ducked under him and supported his weight on her back. Kristy carried his flanks on her shoulders, and the three young cats took him outside. They moved down the slope, being careful not to let his body drop, and stopped beside Michelle’s grave. He was laid down gently, his head lolling at an awkward angle. Catherine looked away. First mom, and now dad...why? Why is this happening to us? Kristy and Leo began to dig a hole in the sand. Catherine went off to search for flowers that would disguise the scent of decay, and found a dense patch of lavender. She picked off a pawful of stems, and went back to where her sister and Leo were scraping away soil, creating a mound of it behind them. Finally, when there was a hole big enough for a cat, they slowly rolled him into the ditch. Catherine flinched as his limp body thumped on the ground. She dropped the lavender into the hole, and they fluttered on his body. Kristy watched, as if in a trance, then smiled. “They’re very pretty.” She mewed quietly. Leo hauled the sand back into the pit, until it was covered entirely. Catherine placed the remaining lavender buds she had onto the grave. They all sat there in silence for a while, before Leo mewed. “Let’s go back inside.” Catherine and Kristy got to their paws, and the three young cats trekked back up the slope. They shook the sand from their pelts, before entering the house. It was very quiet now that both of their parents were gone. Catherine looked at her sister. She was the only biological family she had left. They were orphans now, and Catherine had a feeling things were going to get a lot harder from now on.

Dusk was approaching, and Catherine sat with Kristy and Leo in their bed of blankets, unable to sleep. She kept seeing images of her father’s pale, colorless face in her head. How would she be able to sleep tonight, being plagued by the horrors she’d witnessed today? But she’d have to. Shira would be expecting her at moon high, like she did every night. How could she let her dream mentor down? But as the moon began to lift higher into the sky, sending slices of light blanching along the fluffy blankets and mats on the wood floor, Catherine’s eyelids began to droop. Won over by exhaustion, she closed her eyes.

Shira was sitting in front of her when Catherine opened her eyes. Instead of telling her that the training would start, she charged at her. Catherine reared up on her hind legs to fend her off, but didn’t get to her paws fast enough, and crashed onto her back. Shira gripped her shoulders with her forepaws, and dug her claws in deep. Catherine let out a sharp yowl, and scored her claws down her mentor’s haunches. Shira hopped back, ice blue eyes glittering. When she went to dive at Catherine, again, Catherine sprang to her paws. Hissing, she flashed out a paw and swung at Shira. The black molly ducked, and moved to the side. She held up her tail when Catherine darted after her, her teeth bared. “That’s enough for now.” She cocked her head to the side. “I can see that you are very angry.” “You attacked me before you told me training would start.” “I was testing you to see how quickly you could fight off an opponent that wouldn’t wait for you in a battle.” She eyed her closely. “And I’ve known you long enough to know when something is really bothering you. So tell me.” “My father was murdered.” Catherine’s anger melted away to be replaced with grief. Shira didn’t blink. “Do you know who they were?” Catherine clenched her teeth. “I wish I did, so I can shred them.” Shira reached out with her tail and rested the tip on Catherine’s shoulder. “They could be a lot stronger than you think. You must learn who they are before making rash decisions.” Catherine looked at her. “Do you know who they are?” She asked. “So what will you do now that both of your parents are dead?” Shira asked, avoiding the question. Grief tightened a knot in Catherine’s heart. “I’m not sure. But I want to find the cat that killed my father.” Shira flicked her tail. “Well, then listen. I can tell you this.” Catherine pricked her ears and held her breath as Shira leaned forward. “Look beyond the long grasses in the desert. There, you will find the one you seek.” Irritation pricked Catherine’s paws. Could she possibly be any more vague? “What does that mean-” Before she could finish her question, Shira touched her muzzle to her head. At once, her vision became blurry, and drowsiness pulled at her. Staggering, she landed on her side. No! I still have questions! But darkness was swallowing her, and before long, she was awake in her bed of blankets with her sister and Leo curled around her. It was still night, and Catherine waited until her eyes adjusted to the darkness, before slowly slipping past them and hurrying out of the room. She bounded down the steps lightly, and opened the front door. Her breath hitched with panic as it creaked. She waited a moment, then stepped outside, swiftly closing it beside her. Now that the risk of waking her sister and Leo was gone, she charged down the slope, letting the cool air whistle through her fur. A low yowl called out. Catherine halted, angling her ears toward the noise. A young tom, about her age, was standing on a slab of rock, his muzzle pointed to the stars. She recognized the feeling in his voice. Grief. Had he lost his parents as well? She padded over to him, and clawed her way up the rock. “Are you parents dead too?” She meowed, sitting down next to him. The silver tom’s head snapped toward her, and he shot down from the rock, sprinting off and disappearing in the shadows. Catherine stared after him, appalled. Was it something I said? Shrugging, she jumped down from the boulder. Looking over her shoulder once more, she saw the young cat looking at her. She met his gaze and he stiffened, spinning around and racing up a slope. His silver pelt disappeared behind a wall of grass. Catherine suddenly bristled as she remembered Shira’s words. Look beyond the long grasses in the desert. There, you will find the one you seek. She’d found it! Surely her father's murderer resided there. She wouldn’t know unless she went for a look. Keeping low, she slunk after the silver tom. Her paws barely stirred the sand as she shadowed him, weaving silently among the shrubs. Her heart pounded with adrenaline. She climbed up the slope. Every instinct in her urged her to turn back, but she was so close to finding her parent’s killers. She slipped inside the entrance, not daring to take a single breath. She emerged inside a clearing ringed with tall grass. It looked deserted, but when she opened her mouth to taste the air, her senses became overwhelmed with many different scents. She smelled the silver tom she had encountered just a few minutes ago, and two more that were less unfamiliar and less fresh. But she had found their camp. Jubilation thrilled through every hair on her pelt. And the silver cat led me to it. Quietly, she backed out of the entrance, and pelted for home.


End file.
